


Convicts

by Mikkixp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Good Boy Marco, M/M, Punk Jean Kirstein, Sooooo many tattoos in one fic, Tatted Levi, a LOT of references, chapters are also going to be very short but have a lot of story line in them, jeanmarco, that was mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkixp/pseuds/Mikkixp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a lawbreaker bad boy and Marco definitely likes it. The rush of the dangerous life that his partner has beings a flame to his own. If you play around with fire then you pay the price. What if everything goes wrong? What if important people wound up hurt or dead? Is this the lifestyle Marco always wanted? Or will he regret it in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .01

“I’m an idiot.”

“Hm?”

Jean sits up in the bed reaching over to grab a cigarette from the half empty box. Not a very pricey brand, but it’ll have to do. Marco sits up as well looking over at his boyfriend. They were both still naked under the navy covers from the encounter not too long ago. The freckled male could recall Jean saying that every time is like the first time with him. It’s the little things Jean say that makes him feel special.

It’s been about two years since they’ve started dating and it’s been the best years of Jean’s life. They don’t live anywhere fancy, but it’s nice enough to stay in. A small one bedroom apartment with minimalist furniture and a half empty fridge. They’re in the early twenties now, they don’t have time for cooking.

Despite of this kind of living, Jean is still troubled every single day without wrapping his head completely around it. “You know what I mean.” Jean mumbled lowly placing the cancer stick between his lips then reached over the table again taking his lighter. “I don’t want to drag you into any of this.”

He’s right, he knew exactly what he meant. Marco softly bit his lip and lied back down next to Jean. He takes the other male’s arm and began to trace over his tattoos for comfort. He always wondered why Marco would do that every time they lay next to each other, but if it made him happy he didn’t care.

“I know. I technically dragged myself.” He closed his eyes and pulled him closer. “I don’t care…I want to be with you.”

Jean didn’t respond at first, but he is currently trying to break the habit of not communicating well with his boyfriend. He promised Marco that he’d do better, it was the least he could do.

“I think I’m selfish for wanting you all to myself, ya know?” He uses his other hand to light the cigarette in his mouth because he didn’t want to pull away from the other. After successfully lighting it, he tossed the lighter to the side inhaling the smoke inside of his lungs and exhaling. The feeling was like he was slowly dying…he loved it.

“Jean?” He made a low grunt as if he was waiting for Marco’s question. “Do you think I’m weak?”

That took the tattooed male out of surprise. He snapped his head down at his boyfriend to see that his eyes were closed as if he was falling asleep. Why would Marco ever think that? What was he trying to say? Jean grumbled lowly taking another hit of the cigarette between his lips.

“You’re not weaker than I am.”

Marco’s eyes quickly opened and he looked up at the male trying to find an answer to what he meant. He knew exactly what Jean was talking about.

Before they met each other, Jean was always the rebellious type. He’d do the little things such as destroy mailboxes and sneak out late at night. However, those things turned more and more dangerous and just like that it wasn’t a game anymore. It was now his lifestyle and he accidentally dragged Marco into it. The tattooed male ran a hand through his hair in a stressed out manner before sighing heavily. What kind of man was he to put his loved one into this shit?

“Stop it.” Marco mumbled against Jean’s arm quietly.

“Marco…” He started then closed his eyes a bit swallowing down the lump in his throat. Something is going to happen and there’s nothing he can do about it. It burns. It hurts him so much. 

“Stop it.” He repeats himself hugging onto his boyfriend tighter as if he was going to leave.

In Jean’s head, it’d be better if he did leave. 


	2. .02

“You just look so cool, Jean!” Marco beamed looking over at his boyfriend who was smirking at himself in the mirror. Always had to fuel his ego. He loved it.

Turning around at Marco, he leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the lips. “Thanks babe, but this kind of shit isn't about appearance.” He shrugged stuffing the pistol in the black backpack. Jean sat up and straightened his sleeveless jean jacket and long sleeved shirt under it. He couldn't let his tattoos get exposed. Not only that he owned a shit ton of tank tops, but the designs on his arms were very unique and the cops would find him easily that way.

Marco’s brown eyes stared over towards him in admiration. Admiration of his boyfriend being the bad guy. Marco grew up in a quiet and Christian environment. According to Marco’s parents, Jean ‘corrupted their son’ into something evil and wicked. However, the joke was on them because Marco hasn't changed at all. All he did was expose his sexuality. Long story short, Marco wasn’t really talking to his parents anymore.

“Can I go with you?”

“What?!” He quickly peeped behind him to see those innocent brown eyes blink up at him as if they were going to work. Jean scoffs and turns back around to place more necessary items into the bag. Jean was basically the runner of the group. He gets things done quickly and they’re supposed to be out there. Today they’re doing a bank heist. In and out as usual.

“Okay…” The freckled male stands up and began to try to explain himself. “Call me crazy, but-”

“Crazy.” Jean interrupted him smirking and shaking his head.

“How about this: I  won’t be in the way of anything. I’ll just...watch. I’ll pretend I’m one of the victims or something.” Marco picks up the heavy bag and smiles over at Jean.

“How about this…” Jean takes the bag and gives his boyfriend a stern look. “...Fuck no.” Marco frowned softly watching Jean sling the bag over his shoulder. Jean notices this and sighs at the other’s expression. He takes Marco’s hands and used the advantage to pull him closer towards him. “Baby...I just don’t want anything to happen to you. I’d…” He squeezed his eyes shut at the horrifying thought of his lover’s death. He opened his eyes again and noticed that there were tears threatening to fall.

“Jean!” Marco immediately seems panicked seeing the other beginning to cry. He pulls him into a hug and Jean squeezed his eyes tight again to hold the tears back. Thankfully it worked.

“Y-you deserve someone better than me. This ain’t the way to live.”

“No!” The freckled male hugs him tighter and buries his face into his shoulder. “I don’t want to be with anyone else. I love you...I-I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don’t care about your background. I don’t care about your future. As long as we have a future together.”

No, Jean didn’t want to cry right now. His heart lifted sure, but he just didn’t want to cry. Instead, he lifts his head up pulling his boyfriend into a long and passionate kiss. If he wanted to, he’d stay like this forever. He didn’t want his or Marco’s life on the line for anything. It wasn’t like it was going to happen or anything. Right?

They separate and Marco looks down at the ground smiling widely. He was still shy when it comes to Jean suddenly kissing him. The tattooed male chuckled softly and began to walk out of the door.

“Wish me luck.”

Marco looked at him open the front door and he swallowed a bit. He wanted to say something. Anything. He felt like something bad was going to happen.

“Jean.”

His boyfriend stops at the door, peering back at him out of curiosity. “Yeah?”

He gazes at Jean opening his mouth then closing it at first. Marco looks at the ground and shakes his head. “...Good luck.”


	3. .03

“Remember boys, we go in big and loud. Simple and quick like always.” Axel informs the group while pulling a mask over his head to hide any feature in sight.

Jean and the others mimicked the movements of their boss before opening the van and advanced towards the front entrance. The tattooed male carries a rifle, but he wouldn’t dare to use it. No matter the circumstances. His mother didn’t raise a killer, but apparently she raised a son who usually robs banks and rob people.

One of the guys on the team, Henderson, kicks open the pushable glass door to the bank and starts yelling.

“Alright fuckers, this is gonna go nice and easy! Empty your purses and open up the goddamn safe!”

Jean inwardly rolled his eyes when he sees a look of  fear of the customer’s faces. They believe this  bullshit? When a man narrows his eyes at Henderson and tries to sneak up behind him, thinking Jean couldn’t see him, Jean presses the gun hard against the back of his head.

“Hey, don’t be a fucking hero, alright? He just want the money and we’ll go. Nobody has to get hurt.” He spoke to him calmly, altering his voice a little just in case. The man reluctantly backs away and the people of the bank get on their knees covering their heads. Apparently everyone knows what to do when it comes to a bank robbery. What luck.

A low chuckle comes from Jean when he sees the other two males starting to run in the back getting the money. That was his cue to join them while Henderson deals with the limited customers in the front. Before Jean tried to rush out, he looks over at the small crowd and locked eyes with a familiar pair of dark brown.

_No fucking way._

Marco stares back at him, obviously guilty of some sort. He went against what Jean told him to do. Why the hell was he here?! Henderson could’ve killed him.

“Hey man, c’mon! Let’s fucking go!” One of his teammates yelled, but he was too busy staring at Marco.

A couple of gunshots were heard in the back making Jean snap out of it. That can’t be good. He was supposed to be back there gathering money and backing up his teammates. The tattooed male tried to make his way in the back, but the other two pushed past him and tried to go out of the front with Henderson.

“What’s going on?!”

“The fucking cops are turning the corner! We gotta go!”

Jean’s heartbeat was racing when he began to run out of the door. He looked back seeing Marco run after him, confusing Jean completely. “What the hell are you doing?!” He yelled at the other then turned back seeing the others race towards the car.

“I want to go with you!”

“Marco!”

Sirens were heard outside and the group began shooting at the police officers outside. Marco stares outside obviously afraid then clutching onto his boyfriend’s arm.

“J-Jean!”

The rebel swallowed hard then pulled Marco close to him as he pressed them both against a wall away from the front door. His earpiece started to ring to life.

“Kirschstein! What the fuck are you doing in there?!” Gunshots were loud in the background.

“I-I’m on my way out.” He mumbled through the earpiece and looks down at Marco. “It’s okay, baby. We’re gonna get outta this.”

Jean tosses a smoke bomb on the ground in front of them and they sprint their way out of the building. They were almost to the van. When Jean throws another, he and Marco tripped on the ground and try to immediately get back up. Marco wouldn’t budge.

“What are you doing!?” He yelled at his boyfriend then looked down at him through the smoke. Marco clutched the side of his chest where the blood spilled. All he could see was crimson. Without thinking, Jean tosses another smoke bomb in front of them and tried to observe Marco when it set off, making more smoke for them to get away in time.

“Jean?” The freckled male questioned, looking around as if he was confused. As if everything happened so fast. He didn’t know what to do.

“Marco, stay with me!” Jean yelled looking at Marco’s bullet wound and back to his face. Panic rushed through him. Today is the day.

He feels someone taking his arm and dragging him away. “Jean, we gotta fucking go!”

“Get off of me!” He yelled and held onto Marco feeling tears spill out of his eyes. “I love him!”

“Jean, we have to go!” Henderson yelled and nearly dragged Jean away from Marco and into the van. The last thing seen was a cloud of smoke reaching his vision. He kicked and screamed for the other male to let go. Yelled for his very life. Marco feels his life fading away...so slowly.

“...Jean?” He called again, but his only answer was the tires of the van squealing in escape.

 

 


	4. .04

“Jean! Calm the fuck down!” Henderson tried to call out to him, but backed away when he saw the tattooed male kicking the side of the van in rage.

They were parked on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere now. The team managed to shake off the cops, but it was nearly impossible with Jean crying and yelling at them to turn around and save Marco. He would never abandon Marco...ever. Now he’s probably dead out there in front of the bank. It was all his fault.

“Fuck you!” Jean wailed getting up and punching the sides of the van out of anger. “Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!” Blood begins to appear on the walks of the van from him beating against it so hard. The other men stares at the scene in fear then turned around seeing Axel enter inside of the van from the back.

“Kirschtein.” He furrowed his brows at him after calling him. When he saw that Jean wasn’t listening to him, the tanned male roughly shoved him onto the van wall. “Kirschtein! Fucking get it together!”

“H-how am I-I s-supposed t-to-” Words couldn’t even form as he opened his mouth. He was thinking about a million things at once. Marco’s dead body, Marco being abandoned, him having a future without Marco...It’s all Marco. Nothing but Marco.

“Listen buddy, we got the money. We’re outta there and we slipped under the noses of the cops again. Another big score.”

“M-Marco is d-dea-”

“That’s in the fucking past now. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing that we can do about it.” Axel shrugged matter-of-factually then began to leave the van. “Now stop beating the shit outta my van.”

Jean stared at him starting to open the van door to leave and furrowed his brows. He didn’t care at all. Jean lost a loved one ten minutes ago and he could give two shits about that. Jean thought that Axel had his back. He thought that he was going to be on Axel’s side like a younger brother. Perhaps he was just an addition to the batch of cockroaches that followed their leader. Then again, it wasn’t surprising to Jean. Axel only wanted money and everything that had to do with it.

“Jean.” The long haired male stopped leaving and turned around for a second. Jean didn’t want to look at him, he faced the side of the van where he was hitting. He ran a thumb over his bruised knuckle, still ignoring the man. “You’ll be alright.”

Was all the money worth it? Was five hundred grand worth that much to him? Was that how much Marco was worth? He was going to get him back someday.

“...Yeah. I will.” 


	5. .05

“Welcome back, Jaeger.” The correctional officer nodded at the young man when he passed by him.

The male grumbled softly before walking into the main grounds. Now that he was out of maximum security, Eren had plenty of plans and people to get back at. Nobody was going to stand in his way either. Some inmates that were walking down the hall looked up in surprise seeing the familiar face of the male. Eren was pretty feared around here due to him being a psychotic murderer. He’s been sent to max security three times and he doesn’t mind going back.

A group of men in the laundry room were talking and working as they were supposed to do. This was their assigned jobs. However, they were all making the new inmate do all of the work. One of them whistled to the newbie when he picked up the basket of clothes.

“That’s a sexy ass piece of meat.” He laughed with the others as they all intensely watched him nervously folding clothes. “Might have to request for a cell switch tonight. How does that sound, baby?”

Before the shy male opened his mouth, the door of the laundry room was slammed open. They all froze seeing who it was. The inmate who was harassing the male swallowed a bit before backing away slightly.

“J-Jaeger? The fuck are you doing here?”

Eren smiled over at the other and reached down by the door picking up a large metal screw. “The real question is: where the fuck is my money, Lorenzo?”

“The deal was broken!” Lorenzo retaliated looking back at the group of men for help, but they didn’t dare to say anything else. Just silent in the presence of a true murderer. Long story short, Eren Jaeger is fucking crazy.

“Oh you thought just because I went to max that the deal was off? Rude.” The green eyed male starts to pace towards the other, but he hears someone gasp behind him. He sneered over at the shy male who was previously folding clothes, but was obviously too afraid to continue as soon as Eren walked in. He stares over and think about it for a moment. Eren turns back to Lorenzo tilting his head towards the new inmate. “This you?”

Lorenzo lifts his thick brow looking at the shy inmate. “Yeah, he is going to be.”

“Interesting. He’s mine now.” Jaeger smiled hearing the other’s response. Lorenzo furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped upon seeing the younger male glare at him.

“...Fine.” He mumbled then looked back at his crew beginning to leave the laundry room.

Eren throws the large metal screw to the side carelessly before approaching  the other. h seemed so   weak  willed and nervous. Perfect for Eren. “You gotta name?”

“Um…” The tanned male looks at the ground then back up at Eren. “Marco…”

“Hm. I’ll call you Freckles. Don’t like the name? Too bad.” He walks over to Marco and places an arm around him. Marco looks at the other’s arm nervously, but didn’t dare to snatch away. Soon Eren begins to scoot his face closer and closer towards the freckled male. Marco nervously swallows but lifted his brows when Eren began to speak. “We...are gonna have a hell of a time together, Freckles.” 


End file.
